


There Are Rules About This

by Messis Hythica (she_is_rysn)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: I don't know who wanted this but here it definitely is, M/M, people are stupid when they're horny and it's my favorite mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_is_rysn/pseuds/Messis%20Hythica
Summary: Kaladin makes a surprise visit to Dalinar's rooms early in the morning, and it turns out they both have a lot of feelings about that.update: I added chapter summaries to give a sort of general rating for each chapter. I know graphic graphic stuff isn't everyone's cup of tea, but folks should still be able to enjoy some gay makeouts if they want!





	1. All the Way Into the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Figure It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954504) by [she_is_rysn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_is_rysn/pseuds/she_is_rysn). 

> Eeeps so uh, welcome to Messi's Hythica! This pseud is basically going to act as the smut channel for she_is_rysn. The rules and events of the stories will be from works over there, but...sexier, and also not beholden to furtherance of the plot.
> 
> • • • This work is set in the events of "A Balcony in Urithiru". The main reason that matters is that in this AU, you can take Stormlight from someone with a kiss. • • •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meaningful glances, hot suspense.

Dalinar’s coat hung open over his shirt and his feet were bare on the stone floor of his bedroom. Kaladin had seen him in full Plate and full uniform of course, bloody from battle and weary from politics, but never just...living. The sight of him now, just on the other side of being fully dressed, filled Kaladin with a tenderness that he wasn’t expecting.

“You can come all the way into the room, soldier, I don’t carry a Blade anymore.” Kaladin was pretty sure it was an invitation, and it was also meant to be a joke, but coming from Dalinar it just sounded like a vaguely threatening order. 

Kaladin surprised himself by taking several steps into the room as if it _ had _ been an actual order.

Dalinar met Kaladin’s eyes, and the feeling of kissing him the morning before rushed back, overwhelming him. So much had happened since then, and it was so jarring to come back to the sensation that Kaladin lost his breath for a moment. 

The two men stared at one another in silence.

******

_ You should not do this _. 

The warning wasn’t issued by the Stormfather, and Dalinar didn’t need an ancient spren to spell this one out for him: this was leading nowhere good.

Stormblessed returned Dalinar’s gaze as the thoughts raced through his mind. Kissing the bridgeman yesterday morning had been merely a function of determining what was going on with the Stormlight, no more than that. He assumed there would be no feelings attached to it, particularly because Dalinar had never felt that way about another man. But he had also never kissed another man. So. Maybe he just hadn’t known? 

Dalinar could see the rise and fall of Kaladin’s chest as he stood waiting for orders. The bridgeman swallowed self-consciously after realizing his lips were parted, but he didn’t break eye contact.

_ There are rules about this. There are rules because it is a bad idea. _

Dalinar decided he didn’t care.

“Captain, do you have a moment?” Dalinar tried to keep his voice casual, but the pounding in his chest made it feel like he was speaking out of rhythm with his own body.

“Yes, sir,” the bridgeman barely whispered his response.

“May I approach?” Dalinar heard the strain of desire in his own voice. Storms, what was he doing?

“You may, sir.”

Kaladin swallowed again as Dalinar took three slow steps closer. Reaching into some spheres he kept on his person, Dalinar drew in the faintest bit of Stormlight.   
  


******

Despite his legendary size, Dalinar seemed smaller to Kaladin at that moment. He had never seen the highprince timid about anything, yet now he was edging towards him with the shyness of a child. What seemed to be happening was not remotely believable, and yet Kaladin was wildly impatient for what he hoped was coming.

“Yesterday morning,” Dalinar made a show of trying to recall the moment, “you let me take some of your Stormlight, in order to demonstrate what you and Brightness Davar had discovered.”

“That’s right, sir.” Dalinar was standing within arms’ reach. Answering any more questions would be utter torture, but there were so many layers of protocol to break here, and he wouldn’t be the one to do it. Blood was rushing away from Kaladin’s brain and into every other extremity. He felt hungry and stupid, and it was all he could do keep from panting as the highprince stood just out of reach.

“I’m curious to know how it feels the other way around,” Dalinar broke eye contact, reestablishing it almost instantly through sheer force of will, probably. “Would you be comfortable demonstrating?”

This was enough of a break in the protocol for Kaladin. 


	2. Go Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making out, some light petting

The speed at which Kaladin closed the distance between their bodies was startling. Dalinar had barely finished wording the proposition before the bridgeman’s mouth was on his, pulling away all of Dalinar’s Stormlight in a wink. Dalinar was surprised to feel something pressed hard into his leg, which he wasn’t sure he liked. What he absolutely did like was the way Kaladin kept kissing him after all the Stormlight was drained, hungrily and urgently as if he could uncover more with the effort. 

It was glorious to return that kiss, pulling the Stormlight back into himself as he grew more and more accustomed to the bridgeman’s body pressed against his. Embracing someone so strong was exciting, and Dalinar felt his heart raging in his chest as the other man’s hand found a place to rest on the nape of his neck. He heard and felt the vibration of a groan, and wasn’t sure which one of them was responsible. 

Dalinar disengaged from the kiss for a moment, the both of them panting for breath.

“Are you all right, brightlord?” Kaladin asked with real concern, and Dalinar understood all the different ways he was asking that question.

“Yes,” Dalinar gasped, in answer to most of those questions. “Are you?”

In response, Kaladin began unbuttoning his own uniform. He soon received some assistance.

******

Upon opening the door to her room, Navani was greeted by the sight of her husband and the Windrunner clumsily pulling off the younger man’s jacket. The panicked look they both gave her was enough to explain what was going on. 

Navani found herself annoyed more than anything else. She had no problem with what this probably was, but she would have preferred if Dalinar had given her some kind of notice. But then, who ever scheduled this kind of thing in advance? They could talk about it later. 

Navani held up both hands and smiled in an exaggerated show of goodwill. The two men were frozen in place. She had never seen Dalinar so vulnerable with anyone else. It was really, really sweet. 

******

“I took the wrong scroll,” Navani said by way of apology, crossing to her desk and swapping the one under her arm with another that lay there. 

Shamespren fell so abundantly that Kaladin guessed their whole lower halves were obscured by the petals. 

Kaladin’s heart was hammering in his chest, his arms pinned behind him as they struggled to escape the sleeves of his coat. Dalinar’s ragged breathing was just audible at this proximity, and the older man’s grip was frozen at Kaladin’s wrists, arms reaching around his waist. Kaladin had the thought that maybe they should separate from one another, but the movement seemed utterly impossible to initiate. 

“Gemheart,” Dalinar’s voice came out hoarse, “I—“

“Go easy on him, captain,” Navani interrupted her husband to address Kaladin directly. Sweat broke out on his brow under her stern gaze. 

“I’ll need him returned in full working order.”

Navani gave a sly smile to them both and walked briskly toward the door. 

Before shutting the bedroom door she called out, “Don’t mess up my desk.”

Kaladin turned back to Dalinar, unsure of what he would see. Dalinar met the gaze, jaw set seriously. Kaladin felt those large hands readjusting their grip on his coat sleeves.

“Don’t,” The highprince warned. If he didn’t want this, why where they still so close? What was going on?

“Don’t what, sir?” Kaladin finally managed. The question came out higher and softer than he wanted.

“Don’t go easy on me.”


	3. A New Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavy petting, touch o' oral

Buttons clattered to the floor as Kaladin’s jacket was finally wrenched free. The bridgeman’s hands were everywhere at once, caressing his hair, his neck, his back, his chest before making short work of the buttons on Dalinar’s shirt.

Dalinar sucked in the rest of the Stormlight from his spheres, and so began the intoxicating exchange between them of the same magic essence, theirs together at the same time. Every breath of air felt like being underwater, every breath from Kaladin’s lips was life itself. Dalinar felt gluttonous in his hunger, but he was only encouraged by the bridgeman’s dedication to returning every kiss, pulling the magic back into himself. 

Storms, it was incredible making love to someone who had saved his life and would probably do so again. Gratitude mixed with attraction in a way that made Dalinar want to worship the Windrunner, pay tribute to the body that pressed into him under fewer and fewer layers of clothing. In a time when he was considered a heretic, Dalinar decided he had discovered a new religion. 

It was a clumsy process both from lack of practice and blinding desire, but Dalinar eventually managed to ease off Kaladin’s trousers after shrugging off his own jacket and shirt. Kaladin’s arousal was fully visible, and Dalinar was fascinated by the thing that stood there, so curious about what to do with it. 

Dalinar reached his hands under Kaladin’s firm, narrow buttocks and lifted him, which caused Kaladin to exclaim in surprise, pulling away from the kiss and fixing him with the sweetest look of alarm. The reaction filled Dalinar with glee, burying his nose in Kaladin’s sternum as taut legs wrapped around his waist. 

Dalinar walked blindly, his eyelashes tangling with the soft hair on the captain’s chest until his legs collided with the bed.

******

It was incredible being carried by Dalinar Kholin. Not that Kaladin wasn’t well acquainted with a feeling of weightlessness, but in the highprince’s arms he felt like a child, cared for and safe. It had been so long since he’d felt anything similar, the sensation was practically brand-new. 

As Kaladin was gently lowered onto the bed, he realized he had been left holding the Stormlight and lunged for Dalinar’s mouth in order to return it. But before he could arrive there, Dalinar was already kneeling on the floor, inspecting what stood between Kaladin’s legs.

For a long moment, Dalinar just looked, regarding Kaladin’s erection as if it were a map of the Shattered Plains. The anticipation was anguish, but Kaladin felt helpless, soothed by the cool softness of the bed beneath him and incapacitated by arousal. It was an untold relief when the tips of those large fingers traced him from haft to tip, several tentative kisses placed along the way. 

With the highprince’s head bowed, Kaladin could fully appreciate the breadth of his enormous bare shoulders. His skin was riddled with scars, powerful muscles flexing and moving beneath. Kaladin noted the creases he had felt in the skin on the nape of his neck, and had just begun admiring the curve of his ears and jaw from this angle when he suddenly saw stars. Dalinar had begun using his mouth to explore down there, and it was… a lot. Too much. 


	4. How Irresponsible and Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> significantly more oral

“Sir, sir,” The smooth folds of Kaladin’s crown slipped from between Dalinar’s lips as the younger man scrambled back from the edge of the bed. He looked startled. 

_ This was a bad idea. _

Dalinar stood, instantly regretful. “I...I’m sorry soldier, I…” He looked around the room frantically for nothing in particular. How irresponsible and stupid! He knew better. He  _ knew. _

“It’s not…” Kaladin was panting, his long, narrow cock still fully hard as he repositioned himself on the bed. Dalinar felt himself salivate.

“I was just getting close...I didn’t want to… so soon. And…” 

Kaladin pressed a palm to his forehead, wiping away a lock of hair that sweat had plastered to his brow. Slowly, he lifted his knees, spreading those lean legs wide in an invitation. Storms, he was perfect. 

******

It was almost comical the way Dalinar’s thick erection emerged from his trousers as the highprince tore them off, prowling onto the bed above Kaladin. Upon seeing the girth of the thing, Kaladin started to have doubts about whether he actually had the capacity, but he forgot to be worried as the highprince’s mouth found his, snatching away the tempest that raged within. Losing the stormlight eased the urgency Kaladin felt, and he reached down to Dalinar’s hips, slowly guiding that massive pelvis to his lips.

A salt and pepper bramble surrounded Dalinar’s cock, and Kaladin stroked the coarse hairs and the orbs that hung below them. His other hand was on the highprince’s ass, easing the improbably large member into his mouth. Unlike Kaladin himself, Dalinar was circumcised, and it was delightful exploring the smooth tip with his tongue. Kaladin heard a groan as Dalinar attempted a thrust into his mouth, and he had to turn his head to escape gagging. Dalinar looked down, questioning and apologetic, and Kaladin had to laugh.

“I’ve always known you were a big man, sir,” Kaladin worked his jaw dramatically, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the greying curls on the older man’s chest. “But you never know how literally to take those things.”

Kaladin turned to kiss one of legs that straddled his face, resting his cheek on the flesh of Dalinar’s thigh. He smiled up at the highprince and felt a rush of pleasure as the smile was returned.

“Sir?” Kaladin murmured, letting the fur on Dalinar’s skin tickle his nose.

Dalinar looked down expectantly. Kaladin realized with certainty that the man would do literally anything he asked just now. There was really just one thing he wanted, though. 

“Please fuck me, sir. I’m begging you.”

Dalinar’s eyes flashed with what might have been the Thrill. Before he finished blinking, Kaladin found himself face-down in the pillows. 


	5. Take Some Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In. Ter. Course.

Though it was ecstasy feeling Kaladin’s tongue working the length of him, it seemed only fair to oblige the bridgeman’s very reasonable request. Dalinar gazed down at the expanse of the young man’s back and shoulders as he caressed his firm, smooth backside. Dalinar didn’t know anything about the bridgeman’s sexual past and it was none of his business, so just to be safe he wet a finger and massaged the tender skin around Kaladin’s opening, gently probing. Kaladin gasped with pleasure, responding slightly to the touch, but Dalinar wasn’t sure if the oncoming experience would be enjoyable without some help. Dalinar kissed Kaladin there, eliciting another gasp, and leaned across that perfect torso to whisper in his ear, “Take some light from me.”

Kaladin drew in the Stormlight deeply and hungrily, nipping at Dalinar’s lip and pushing his back hard into Dalinar’s chest as it hovered over him. His mouth argued with Dalinar’s as he tried to pull away from the kiss, and it was only with some persistence that Dalinar was finally able to pull away and murmur, “I’ll be right back.”

Dalinar couldn’t help but laugh when Kaladin floated a few inches off the bed as he climbed off of his back. He’d been Lashing himself into the embrace, how storming adorable. As quickly as he could manage, Dalinar located an amber glass jar that was filled with a translucent ointment. It was Navani’s. Dalinar didn’t know what it was, but he did know what it did. 

As he massaged the slick ointment onto himself, he looked over at the bridgeman, still dutifully awaiting him, but no longer floating off the bed. Kaladin watched hungrily as Dalinar stroked his own cock, mouth open as if ready to welcome it at any second. It was appealing to draw out the suspense by a few more seconds, but Dalinar found he couldn’t. In a few long strides, he practically leapt onto the bed, digging his fingers into the ridges of Kaladin’s hips. 

“Are you ready?” Dalinar asked, and at the same moment he heard the other man moan.

“Please,” Kaladin panted, “Don’t make me beg again, sir.”

Dalinar pulled himself inside the bridgeman with a blind flash of pleasure.

For the second time, he wasn’t sure whose voice called out. 

******

Pain burned across Kaladin’s eyelids as Dalinar pushed inside him, but it was quickly replaced with mind-numbing pleasure as Stormlight eased away the sensation of being wrenched open from within. Waves of stimulation crashed over Kaladin relentlessly as the highprince moved in and out, and he found himself deeply grateful for the Stormlight after losing his breath entirely once or twice. 

As he’d done before, Kaladin tried out a small lashing backwards, driving himself down onto Dalinar’s too-wide member. The experiment was rewarded with a hard slap on his cheek and an even more vigorous thrust, as if Kaladin had just issued a challenge to be fucked harder.

As Dalinar quickened his pace, Kaladin felt one of the highprince’s hands brace itself on his back as the other reached around to stroke him with a still-slick hand. Kaladin arched his back, giving way under Dalinar’s huge palm. A powerful shudder ran the length of his spine as Kaladin climaxed for what could have been a year. Dizzy and disoriented, he plunged his face into the pillow, and for a second he wasn’t sure which way he was falling. 

******

Dalinar almost lost balance as his hand slipped on the sheen of sweat covering the bridgeman’s back. Muscles contracted down the length of his cock as Kaladin reached orgasm, his long, agile penis leaping in Dalinar’s hand with each wave of the climax. It was enough to send Dalinar into ecstasy, and the pulsing of his own crescendo fought valiantly to match the bridgeman’s own. 


	6. Gloriously Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet post-coital snuggles and big moods

Kaladin collapsed into the bed, and in the stillness that ensued Dalinar felt gloriously  _ empty _ . Nothing at all was left inside him, except tenderness for the young man whose dark curls scattered across his pillow. There was no dread, no duty, no haunted memories, only this one all-encompassing feeling. 

Pulling out as gently as he could, Dalinar stretched himself out on the bed beside Kaladin, reaching out to push a damp lock of hair behind the other man’s ear. One eye looked out from under the tangle, and a smile emerged playfully as the bridgeman turned his face to Dalinar’s.

“I made a mess on your bed,” Kaladin murmured sleepily. He searched for Dalinar’s palm with his lips, planting a gentle kiss there.

“It’s all right, soldier,” Dalinar couldn’t contain his smile. “Navani only said not to mess up her desk.”

Dalinar traced the outline of the bridgeman’s neck, collarbone and shoulders, fingers tickled by the tiny hairs that stood up under his touch. He wanted to gather Kaladin in, to envelop him and protect him from every possible hurt. And he also knew that this was impossible.

*******

Kaladin thrilled at the gentle brush of Dalinar’s fingers as they wandered across this body. The highprince looked almost childlike just then, face untroubled by its usual frown and furrowed brow. Even the scars that ran down his cheeks took on the appearance of adornments. Light danced in his blue, blue eyes in a way that made Kaladin want to consume it, draw it in like Stormlight. 

Had he not been looking so intently, Kaladin might not have noticed the shadow that crossed the highprince’s face, fleeting as the wind. It was a deep, hollow-looking sadness that was gone before it could be memorized, but Kaladin felt it all the same.

Abruptly, Dalinar paused his tour of Kaladin’s upper arm and met his eyes with a smile you couldn’t argue with. With the force of a Lashing, Dalinar hooked his forearm around Kaladin’s waist and pulled their bodies close together. He felt a jolt when their softnesses collided, and part of Kaladin immediately began demanding that he harden up again.

Dalinar pressed his forehead into Kaladin’s own, the other man’s breath spilling warm across his lips. It wasn’t clear whose heart he felt beating.

“I would die for you, Dalinar,” Kaladin blurted. He didn’t know he was going to say that, but of course it was true. 

Fingers wove through Kaladin’s hair as Dalinar cradled his head in one of those enormous hands, thumb brushing gently across his cheek. With blazing eyes fixed on Kaladin, the highprince said with utter seriousness, “I know. And I won’t let you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This work is a parallel to Part 7, Chapter 2 of the series (The Wrong Storming Scroll), so come check out that story if you feel like it!


End file.
